


All I want is you

by Littlelily80



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelily80/pseuds/Littlelily80
Summary: It was also evident that Mac was still in love with her in some way by how he behaved with his ex.Riley glanced at her phone, Matty had texted her back."I must also go, we are expecting me."Mac turned in her direction one last time and couldn't help but sigh.The person who would be with Riley today would be very lucky to have her all to himself.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	All I want is you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enamis2001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enamis2001/gifts).



> Thanks to my beta Enamis2001  
> I hope you like it

Mac glanced at the mirror in his bathroom.

He had to admit that everything fit him like a glove.

The young man adjusted the bow tie around his neck one last time.

  
He combed his hair one last time and decided he was ready enough for this mission.

He will join Russ and Desi, the three of them would go on a surveillance mission to protect a princess who had received death threats and who was getting married after that day.

Just a simple surveillance mission and nothing more.

He got out of his bathroom, his cell phone in his hands, the blond boy seemed so engrossed he didn't even notice he had just shoved.

"Riley !"

She herself was so engrossed in her own messages she was receiving on her phone that she didn't see it coming.

"I'm sorry Mac, I didn't see you"

She looked up at the blonde and had to admit he was particularly handsome.

He wore a blue suit worthy of James Bond himself.

She shook her head for a few seconds not yet wanting to grieve the excruciating pain at the thought of it all.

Mac also looked up and was speechless for a few moments.

“Where are you going in this outfit?” 

The young woman was dressed in black from head to toe with a leather jacket and the pants that went with it.

Mac had no idea what Riley had planned to do but his heart couldn't ignore what was happening when he saw her dressed like this.

“I don't know yet what Matty has planned for me today, I am in total uncertainty about myself.”

Mac was so engrossed in Riley's presence that he forget that his phone had just rung again.

"I'm going to have to go, Desi is waiting for me in the car, Russ is starting to get impatient, you would see what he is wearing now, you would be as surprised as I am."

Riley frowned. Mac and Desi had both broken up a few days before, she couldn't help but feel that Desi would still be by his side in  
some way.

It was also evident that Mac was still in love with her in some way by how he behaved with his ex.

Riley glanced at her phone, Matty had texted her back.

"I must also go, we are expecting me."

Mac turned in her direction one last time and couldn't help but sigh.

The person who would be with Riley today would be very lucky to have her all to himself.


End file.
